Computing devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, smartphones, watches, tablet devices and portable multimedia players are popular. These computing devices can be used for performing a wide variety of tasks, from the simple to the most complex.
In some instances, computing devices can communicate wirelessly over wireless networks. For example, computing devices can communicate over wireless networks based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 family of standards, also referred to as “WiFi”. The standards (including 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g and 802.11a) define frequency, modulation, data rates, and message formats for communicating information between devices. In general, in an 802.11 compliant wireless network (also referred to as a “WiFi network”), there is a designated “access point,” often with a wired connection to the Internet, that manages the WiFi network. Among other operations, the access point can route messages between networked client devices. The WiFi network often has a name (generally configurable by a network administrator interfacing with the access point) which the access point can periodically broadcast, and client devices that know the name or can discover the network name from the access point's broadcast and can join the network by sending requests to join the access point. Computing devices can communicate wirelessly over other communication standards as well. For example, computing devices can use Bluetooth, Bluetooth Low Energy (LE), Zigbee, etc. Furthermore, multiple wireless devices can also communicate with each other via the same communication links that can be used to communicate with wireless access points. When a user is in possession of multiple devices, each device can be paired with each other, for instance, via Bluetooth or Bluetooth Low Energy (LE) connection. By pairing multiple devices together, changing the settings in one device can be mirrored on the other devices such that a user does not have to change the same settings multiple times in multiple devices.
As an example, when a user possesses multiple devices on their person and wants to set each and every device into an airplane mode (if they are travelling, for instance) it may become cumbersome and tedious to set each and every device individually to an airplane mode.